The Pokemon Special Oak Academy
by Kylix
Summary: Follow the pokemon special manga characters as they start a new year in the Oak academy and Primarly Ambershipping, don't worry there are plenty more mostly popular ships for all of us fans out there!xD
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**The Oak Academy**

Disclaimer

Me: Ruby you idiot! REMEMBER!!!!

Sapphire: YEAH!!!

Ruby: Oh yeah I remember!

Sapphire: you do?

Ruby: Yeah I remember that the author doesn't own pokemon special! ^.^

Sapphire: * collapses comically*

Me: YUP!! ^^

_______________________________________________________________________

It was the first day of school, wait that's too cliché…It was the start of a new year at the Oak Academy. Professor Oak was a famous pokemon scientist, owner of the building, and apparently the Principal as well. The school itself was quite fancy, only a handful of students were admitted each year, most of them from prestigious families, but this year was different, oh yes it was. Thirteen Pokemon trainers had been asked to join by Professor Oak himself. Well, it would only be expected, considering he was the one to start the project that gave him international fame, granting Pokedexes to various trainers, who were known as Code Name: DexHolders.

" You soooo totally do!" A blue-eyed beauty giggled.

" Stop! I already told you I don't!" The canary haired girl answered.

" Oh come on! Everyone knows you like…not more like LOVE Red"

" Blue!" The blonde's face resembled a tomato in color.

The two girls had been waiting outside the main office for half an hour, waiting to be assigned their classes. Blue, was the pretty young lady in the black skirt and beige vest over a white shirt with a small blue scarf tied around her neck. Yellow who was a little shorter than Blue, wore the same attire with the only difference that her scarf was yellow. Many eyes stared at them, since they attracted a lot of attention during their little chat. Some of them in admiration, others in disgust.

" What are you looking at? Never seen hot chicks before?" Blue remarked, irritated.

Some students ignored her and went back to their activities. A group of girls made fun of Blue's question and walked away laughing. This made the brunette very upset.

" Wanna say something? Then say it in my face you bunch of spoiled brats!"

" Nonononono Blue calm down! You can't get in trouble the fist day of school!"

Yellow placed a hand on Blue's shoulder in an attempt to keep her from attacking the girls.

" What's going on here?" asked a man in a brown lab coat." Go to your classes. All of you, quickly"

The halls soon cleared as the students obeyed their superior. The man smiled at the two girls, and asked them to come inside the room. Professor Oak sat on his chair and rummaged through his papers. He pulled out two sheets then gave one to Blue and one to Yellow.

" These are your schedules! I hope you girls like your classes and the school"

" When does our first class start?" asked Yellow.

" In one minute!"

" HUH!" The two girls cried in unison

" Let's run for it Yellow, or we'll be late!"

Luckily for them, they were together on their first class, which happened to be Algebra. Blue's least favorite subject. Yellow would always lend her notes or textbooks to help her for tests, but the brunette just didn't seem so interested in learning all that complicated "brain killer" stuff as she called it. They entered the class just as the bell rang. Yellow tried to scan the room for familiar faces with not luck. Blue on the other hand, was trying to show the boys something worth staring at .Both sat near to the windows next to each other.

_I wonder how the others are doing _thought Yellow. It had been a while since she had seen her friends from Johto and Hoenn. The Sinnoh trainers were supposed to be in the academy as well, but she hadn't had the chance to meet them yet. A light tap on her back interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and almost fell backwards when she saw Red grinning at her. He was wearing black pants and a brown vest over a white shirt, with a red tie around his neck. Green, her other friend, and the grandson of Professor Oak, was seating next to the raven hair boy. He was wearing the same clothing as Red, but his tie was green.

" R-R-Red?" she whispered to him

" Sup, it's good to have you both here" he replied in a low voice." I'm so lucky to be in this class with you, I mean, 'cos I need help on math sometimes" the smile on his face was now very friendly and joyful.

" Y-yeah, thanks" Yellow tried to hide the shade of pink that was forming on her cheeks.

" You two stop talking, the teacher just entered" the celery-eyed boy lectured

" Good morning students!" The teacher was an attractive lady dressed in a violet top and black skirt. Her hair was a light shade of purple and her eyes were hidden behind oval shaped glasses. " My name is Ms. Lorelei, you can call me Lor if you behave well, but don't get too exited about it ok?"

The class replied a "yes" in agreement. Soon the boys started to whistle making a big fuzz about her "hotness" and how sexy she was. One of them even said something like ' I'm a bad boy!'. Just the normal immature teenager routine that begins when a really pretty or handsome teacher is assigned. Ms. Lorelei didn't seem to care and started writing equations on the board. When she finished, there were fifteen problems.

" Yellow, I don't get it, I give up" Blue babbled

" But you didn't even lift your pencil to do anything"

" It's so hard that I can't even look at it" miss boredom answered back.

Yellow just sighed in disappointment. When Blue says no, it means no. The bell rang and hour later. The class turned in whatever they had finish of their work and left. Ms. Lorelei was very displeased at Blue for not doing at least one of the problems. She demanded Blue to stay for the next class to finish her work, and to have a talk with the principal.

" But-"

" But nothing young lady, this is unacceptable"

" But-" the brunette complained

" Sit down"

" Yes Ms. Lorelei" Blue moaned

Red and Green laughed at the girl's misfortune before they went their separate ways.

Yellow stood there and gave her friend a sympathetic look reassuring her that it was going to be ok. She then turned around and headed for her next class. It was going well so far, except for Blue who had just met her worst enemy.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the gym**_

" Sapphire! Help me from those bullies!" a boy wearing a wacky hat hid behind a girl about his age.

" It's your fault for being so…girly… even I don't act like that ,Ruby." The girl just stood there ignoring her friend and continuing to spin the basketball in her hands.

" Sapph!-" the boy shrieked as a tall and chubby boy grabbed him the shirt.

" What's wrong? Little girl" the bully twitted

" Let me go you big fat jerk!" Ruby told him

" Who you calling fat!" the red head raised his other arm and made a fist." I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

The currant eyed boy shut his eyes and braced himself for the punch. Just then, Sapphire kicked the bully straight in the face, the big boy bent covering his face from the pain. As his hands let go of Ruby, he soon found himself in a sleeping hold, Sapphire's arm adding pressure to his neck.

" Nobody teases that boy but me! Got that?!" Her sapphire eyes glared at her victim, applying more pressure to the boys neck.

" Y-yes ma'am" tears were starting to flow from the boy's cheeks.

" Whose the crybaby now?" The sissy boy laughed

" Shut it Ruby! I'm the one doing the talking" Sapphire ordered. Her eyes widened as a warm liquid started to flow down her right leg. She looked down and was disgusted to see where it came from." EWWWW!!!" she let go of the boy's neck and backed away shaking her leg violently. " How could you pee on me?!" The gym was filled with laughter as the bully ran straight to the bathroom.

" Thanks Sapphire" Ruby said, very grateful," If you weren't covered in that stuff I would totally hug you" his lips beamed in happiness.

" Yeah well I have this "stuff" on my leg thanks to you!" she snapped

" Don't be like that, hey I think the showers are over there" he pointed to a door next to the girls bathroom" I can come in there with you if you want"

The brunette' face flushed at his comment. " You are such a pervert!" There was a loud _Smack! _as her hand found it's way to Ruby's face in the form of a fist.

" Owww! I meant go with you in case that jerk would want to hurt you!" he wailed while rubbing his nose. This only made her face hotter. Sure most of the time it would Sapphire who would fend off the people that harassed her goofy hat friend, but Ruby had proven to be dangerous if somebody tried to harm the energetic girl.

" I can take care of my self!" with that, she stomped away to the showers.

" I'll keep watch anyways!" he shouted after her.

" Do whatever you want!" she yelled back

* * *

_**French Class**_

" _Bonjour _students!" a skinny, young ,blonde lady said. " Je m'appelle Madame Cynthia, and today you will learn how to say your names in French!"

" Why are we here again?" A topaz-eyed boy asked. Looking around the room in confusion.

" Because you need to be educated" responded a girl with ebony black hair

" Do as Miss Berlitz says Pearl" _Munch _added a boy with navy blue eyes

" Put the food down!" _Smack!_

The boys were so caught up in their yapping that they didn't notice the teacher walking towards their table.

" What's going on here? Did you just slapped your classmate?" She was standing in front of the trio waiting for an answer.

" …err…" The blonde boy couldn't think of anything to say

" He certainly did not _professeur_" spoke the girl in a very educated manner

" Hmmm…" The lady stood there looking at the messy hair boy for a moment.

" I'll believe you this time, but don't do it again, by the way that's a pretty good accent you have there Miss Platina" The teacher then proceeded to finish what she was working on leaving the class staring at them.

" See Pearl, Miss Berlitz saved you, she's so nice" the boys face was covered in crumbs, but that didn't stop him from staring dreamily at the young lady sitting next to him. The blonde noticed this and said something under his breath in annoyance.

These two boys had been best friends since they were little. Despite Pearl's constant beatings, their friendship was sincere and unconditional. Well, lately Pearl wasn't so sure about the "sincere" part. Since Platina had joined them in their quest, the blonde couldn't help his need to be concerned about her well-being, which led to questions from Diamond. Questions that the boy couldn't answer for fear of hurting his friend's feelings and their bond. Instead, he covered it up by convincing Dia and himself that he hated the girl.

" She is nice when it's convenient for her to be" His voice suggesting an 'I've had it with her' hidden message that only his best friend could understand.

" Don't say that, Missy is a very special person" The gluton smiled sheepishly at the girl.

" _Stupide Perle_" Berlitz's steel-like eyes filled with resentment.

" I could understand that! And I'm not the stupid one, you are!" Pearl's hair danced in the air as he stood up , red with anger, tired or dealing with her.

" Not only that, you're also arrogant, selfish, annoying, spoiled and obsessed with that whole social class crap!" His voice rising in volume every second.

" Who do you think you are to order me around like that? I'm not your slave!" His outburst drew attention from classes next door and students who where walking by the hallway gathered at the entrance." I wish you would just get as far away from me as possible and disappear from my life!"

There was silence for a moment before wispers filled the room. Platina sat there, her hands clinchig to the chair, eyes shut, her breath uneasy. Any one would have thought the lady would stand up and slap the insolent, or perhaps ask for him to be expelled from the shool. What a big surprise it was when a small tear formed on her eye, and her breathing quickly became the sound of sobs. Diamond put his hands on Platina's shoulders trying to comfort her. He looked up at his friend after a minute. His once idle expression was now one of disappointment, hatred, and sadness.

" Platina…I.." Pearl felt a knot in his throat. No words could come out. He felt so guilty, as if he had comited murder, like a criminal, but I was too late to apologize. Berlitz had already run out of the classroom with a trail of tears behind her.

" No! Wait! Missy!" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _He yelled in his mind as he ran after her.

Cynthia grabbed Pearl's arm before he could exit the classroom, and looked at him shaking her head. " I hope you're happy young man" she said in a stiff tone.

"Let me go!" demanded the boy, " She, please, I need to-" his sentence was cut off by Dia who was already walking out the front door.

" I think you have done enough already Pearl" his voice was cold. Pearl never thought he would live to see Diamond so angry, so distant to him.

Their first day of school, the day that was supposed to be a very special day to remember, ruined, and it was all thanks to him.

* * *

I know I made this one before, but it got translated to spanish( god knows how that happened). Anyways, please review! I really hope I can update this soon.


	2. Chapter 2 New and old Friends

Pokemon Special Oak Academy

Chapter Two

_Friends?_

Disclaimer

Me: RUUUBY! Where are you?!

Ruby: Here!

Me: What took you so long?

Ruby: That * points to Sapphire*

Sapphire: * tied to a tree* You better REMEMBER to untie me mister!

Me: *sweat drops* Just get it over with…

Ruby: The author doesn't own Pokemon Special! ^^

* * *

The hallways were deserted. Everyone else was in a class, living a normal day, or at least trying to. It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. The sound of her foot steps against the solid granite floor still echoed in his mind. He clenched his hands at the memory and continued walking carelessly banging his fists into the lockers as he passed by them. Pearl never intended to hurt her feelings, or see those eyes fill with tears. Diamond probably hated him now. What if they never want to see him again? The mere thought of that happening made him stop in his tracks and fight back the ache in his throat.

" Hey you!" a voice came from behind him.

" WOAH!" the blonde jumped startled by the greeting.

He turned around to find two crystalline eyes staring at him. They belonged to a girl a little older than him. Her blue-black hair was tied by two upside down pigtails, and she was wearing the school uniform with an aqua colored scarf around her neck. She seemed to be in a hurry, but her face was serious and determined.

" Hmm….let me see" the girl took a step back, studying every inch of his body carefully.

" Eh…" _Who's this weirdo? _Pearl thought.

" Mhm….yes, blonde hair, check, orange-like eyes, a little taller than me, check, check, confused look, check, and.." Suddenly her fingers reached his arm and pinched the area just underneath his elbow.

" What the hell?!" he yelped from the pain.

" Horrible temper, check." The girl extended her hand towards Pearl and smiled. " Hello Pearl, I'm Crystal."

" Never seen you in my life before" He replied while rubbing his arm.

" Of course you haven't, because while I was helping Professor Oak with his studies you were in Sinnoh traveling with your friends Diamond and Miss Berlitz Platina."

" How do you know that?!" He was now officially creep out.

" Because I'm your senior!" The smile on her face grew wider.

" A senior? Like old people?" he asked.

Crystal's smile suddenly vanished. " Very funny, just what I needed: another Gold"

She sighed and walked past Pearl to the room a the end of the hallway then stopped half way there to glace back at the blonde. " Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Why should I? I don't even know you"

" I need you to come, so hurry up." She told him.

" I don't follow orders from anyone" He rolled eyes and turn his head away.

" Not even from _Platina_?" Her eyebrow raised , daring him to refuse.

His topaz eyes widened in shock. How much does this girl know about him? And why would Missy send her of all people? Pearl thought it over for a while. Anything was better than losing Diamond's friendship, and living with shame. Crystal started tapping her foot on the floor for a few minutes, before she was on her way to the back room again.

" Wait up you!" He yelled after her," By the way, who's this Gold person?"

" The name's Crystal, and that's none of your business!" She answered back.

_

* * *

_

_Some where else in the school_

Walking hurriedly through the social studies hall, Ruby and Sapphire made their way to the next class. Ruby's old friend, Wally, was right behind them struggling to inhale enough oxygen into his lungs.

" Ruby…could we….take a break?" The lime-haired boy suggested already sitting down on the floor with his back to the wall.

" Come on Wally boy!" Sapphire told him in a cheerful tone.

" Can't you see he's tired? We ran all the way from the gym" Ruby said as he rested his hand on Wally's shoulder.

" So?" the girl insisted.

" So it's a long way from there to here, the two classes are like on opposite sides of the world!" The crimson-eyed boy helped his friend up" Put your arm around my shoulders Wally."

The boy did as he was told." Thanks man"

Sapphire frowned feeling selfish. The weak boy was stressed out quite easily, and a 200 yard dash up and down the school would completely wear him out. She took a step forward and smiled at the fragile boy.

" Sorry Wally. You know what they say ' A little exercise doesn't hurt anybody!"

" Yeah, except me" the young boy joked, and smiled back.

" Well, don't just stand there! Help me out or we'll be late!" Ruby urged.

" Okay" The brunette kneeled down in front of Wally with her back facing the boy. " Hop on!"

" Huh?" The boy stared at Ruby in disbelief.

" Don't worry, she's really strong" He told him.

" Umm…if you say so" Wally carefully placed himself on Sapphire's back.

" Do you even eat? You're not heavy at all!" She told him as she stoop up without much effort.

" Hehe" The boy smiled sheepishly at his two friends.

Just as they were about to turn around the corner, a small boy came running up to them. His U-shaped blonde hair was barely visible at eye-level, but his small emerald eyes glowed with excitement.

" Hey! It's been such a long time!" He grinned a the two pokedex holders from Hoenn. " Wally? Is that you?" He stood on his toes trying to get a 'closer' look.

" Oh, hey Emerald, how's it going?" The lime-haired boy asked.

" I'm good, but why is Sapphire giving you a piggy ride?"

" Rald, don't start" Ruby warned him.

" Ok geez…just saying, because if you let him hop on Sapphire's back for running out of breath then why can't I get special treatments too I'm short you know--"

" Rald!" Sapphire hissed.

" OKAY!" The small boy was short in stature but not in loudness.

An awkward smile formed on Wally's lips. Soon a fight broke out in the middle of the hall. It was surprising that no one came to see what was going on. The mint-eyed boy tried not to fall backwards when Sapphire started to fight with Ruby for not defending himself. Between all the yapping Emerald shouted at them to quit flirting. This instantly silenced them. Then they glared at the small boy. The fighting started again, but this time all three of them were yelling at each other. Wally couldn't help but chukle at their silliness. It made him fill with joy to see such a wonderful friendship between them. He continued to laugh leaving three very confused pokedex holders gazing at him.

* * *

_Near the Cafeteria_

" So Green, anything new?" A raven haired boy asked.

" No" A serious voice answered.

" Any new people?"

" No"

" Umm…what's your next class?" _It's hard to start a conversation like this_. The crimson-eyed boy thought.

" No"

" Huh?" Red turned to face Green, confused about his reply.

" Just be quiet" The brunette was busy studying the school map.

" I didn't know you would get lost at your grandpa's school" The curious boy commented

" I'm not lost"

" Then what's up with _that? _" Red pointed to the piece of paper in his friend's hands.

" It's a map" Green said between gritted teeth

" Yeah that's what I said"

Two lime colored eyes glared at the boy walking on the right.

" Ok I get it, I'll be quiet now...or now…using my inside voice…ok sorry I'll shut up…..quietly…..no noise….silently…"

" RED!"

" Sorry! But it's so boring you know, just walking here" the raven haired boy paused for a minute when he glanced the map. " Green, is that a phone number?"

The brunette's face flushed. He turned his head away trying to hide his embarrassment.

" N-no"

" Yes it is! You have a date!" Red looked at his friend like a child in Christmas awaiting Santa Claus's arrival.

" Red be quiet" Green replied with a smile on his face. Denying was of no use with Red, they had been best friends since childhood. They could read each others' thoughts like a book.

" Who is it? Do I know her? Or is it a 'he'?"

" Red! What the ****!!!" Green almost tripped after the question.

" BUAHAHAHA!!!!"

" Shhh! Shut up!"

" Just kidding, dude"

" Shhhh!!!" The celery eyed boy stood at the end of the hallway.

" What is it?"

" Do you hear that?" Green nodded towards the door that led to the cafeteria." It sounds like yelling"

The air that flowed from the air conditioner made it difficult to focus, but voices could be heard behind the wall.

" Let's go in Green, I have a bad feeling about this." Red told him.

* * *

Chapter 2! I finally made it. Ch. 3 will be done soon too! Please comment thanks 3


	3. Chapter 3 Fight, Sorry, Glare?

Pokemon Special Oak Academy 

Chapter 3: Unnoticed

Disclaimer

Me: RUUUBY!!!

Ruby: Yes?

Me: * whacks ruby's head* I told you to be ON TIME!!!

Ruby: ok ok geez

Sapphire: ruuuuby~

Ruby: HOLY--! *runs to parts unknown*

Sapphire: O.o why are you looking at me like that?

Me: *glaring*

Sapphire: uh umm…the author doesn't own pokemon special?

Me: *smiling*

* * *

**Cafeteria**

" Pure Evil I tell you! Evil!"

The brunette's exclamations echoed in the silence of the long tables and wooden floor.

" Not only that, she gave homework! Can you believe it?!" The girl's chocolate hair bounced back and forth. Her fists rested on her hips while her eyes burned with rage.

" I don't want to sound arrogant, but I did tell you…" A short blond girl said timidly.

The brunette's expression softened a little. " I know Yellow, it's not your fault, but that Lorelei lady is gonna get it big time!"

" Why is the pretty miss so angry?" Their conversation was interrupted by a boy around their age. His hair was a mild gray color, his eyes pure purple. He walked up to them from the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

" And who are you darling?" Blue took a step forward and molded her body to let him know he could continue.

" Name's Onyx, I'm in charge of the stuff you fill your stomachs with at lunch" he winked at Blue. Wrong move. From long years of experience, Blue knew that the only thing this boy wanted was to have some "fun" with her. She retracted her self and smirked at him.

" Get lost, I don't get along with jerks like you" She turned her head away and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever…." Onyx leaned a bit to his side and smiled broadly at Yellow" Perhaps the cute lass would"

" huh?" The blonde looked down trying to avoid his eyes.

"How about we for a walk? " the boy reached for Yellow's wrist but was stopped by her friend.

" Leave her alone!" The ocean-eyed girl stomped her foot on the floor and shoved Onyx.

"You !" He raised his arm.

" Blue!" Yellow gasped.

The boy's fist was stopped in mid air by someone behind him. Soon a familiar voice was heard. " Didn't you hear the ladies?"

Onyx turned his head around to be greeted by two other boys who were glaring at him. " Eh?" he said.

" Get lost!" Green yelled and then slammed him onto one of the tables.

" Arrgh!" he yelped from the pain.

" Green!" Blue threw her arms around the celery-eyed boy's neck," You're my hero!"

" Pesky girl…Let. Go. " he said in return.

" This is not the last time you hear of me! I swear it!" Onyx said as he ran outside the cafeteria walls.

Yellow sighed in relief, but frowned when she realized what would have happened if Green had not stopped the aggressor.

" Are you ok?" asked a sweet calm voice. The blond closed her eyes happy to know that the only boy talking to her right now was Red. She never wanted to hear Onyx's insulting voice ever again. " Yes"

" I'm sorry Yellow" he said. His hand rested on her head like when they were young and he was ignorant about her true gender.

She shook her head and smiled back at him" I'm the one that should apologize to you, to Blue, to Green" she took a deep breath" I'm so weak"

" That's not true" he kneeled down next to her " even if that was the case, it would be good because that way…I could.."

Before Red could finish his sentence, the bell rang. The exited the lung room and headed for class. Blue and Green went to the second floor, and Red walked along with Yellow to her next class worried that the cafeteria boy would try to follow her. As he left her in front of the art room and headed back to his own class, Yellow couldn't help but wonder what Red was about to tell her before they had to leave. With one last glance at the raven-haired boy, she walked inside the room.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at the Counselor's Office**

**Pearl's POV**

_Stop looking at me like that! _He eyes were fixed on me. Those eyes that I had admired for so long, now frightened me. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and her legs firmly set on the ground, ready to attack.

Crystal glanced at us and smiled, fully aware of the situation. " Ok, I'll leave you two to talk"

" What?!" we cried in unison.

" You heard me, if you don't talk this out, you'll never be able to look at each other again"

" I refuse to spend another minute with this ingrate!" her spoiled highness exclaimed.

" Ingrate? I don't even know what that is!" I held back my hand, remembering that ladies should not be hit even with a rose petal.

" That's because you are uneducated" She said in reply.

" Uneducated my a--!" I was cut off by Crys.

" Nonono! No foul language in this room mister" her turquoise eyes studied us one last time. Then she left the room before we could react. She's quick. No wonder she's a pro at capturing.

" Don't you dare say a word to me" Missy ordered.

" Too late! And since I'm already talking to you, I wanted to say you are annoying!" I don't know where that came from. I'm so used to calling her names that it just comes naturally to me.

" Wow, that was pathetic" She ran her fingers through her hair. Her beautiful jet-black hair. I forgot what I was about to say just to admire her. Never once had she appeared so pretty to me since the day I met her. I was so lost in my thought's I didn't notice her glancing at me with a " what the heck" look.

" Stop that at once!" she grabbed the nearest pillow and used it to cover her face.

I turned my head away burning with embarrassment. I can't believe I was able to avoid Dia for so long, but I can't handle my self when nobody can see me. Missy stood up and glared at me.

" Are you even going to apologize?"

I didn't move. I just looked at the wall in front of me and imagined what my life would have been like if I had never met Platina.

" Fool!" She stomped towards the door. In sheer impulse I reached frantically for her hand.

" No don't go, Platina" I looked straight at her confused eyes. If eyes are indeed windows to the soul, then Arceus please let her see mine. " Please, don't, I'm sorry"

Her other hand slowly let go of the doorknob. She turned around to face me. " What was that?"

I frowned. " Forgive me, you didn't deserve to be treated like that" I hold both of her hands gently on my own. " I will understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but at least, let me know you accept my apology"

She looks away, but I can see a faint smile " Perhaps I'm the one who should apologize" she chuckles at little, " I never had real friends like you and Dia, and now that I do the only thing I can't think of is order you around"

" That's the point, we're your bodyguards remember?" She turns to face me again.

" I really don't deserve you two. I mean look, I made you so mad that you yelled in class and when I ask for an unnecessary apology you give to me"

"I would give you anything you ask for" _I think you even have my heart_." But please don't ask me to stay away from you"

" You really mean that?" she beamed at me. Don't tell me I just said that aloud?!

" Eh….yeah sure why not?" Cheeks stop feeling so hot!

" Thank you Pearl" She smiles at me one more time, and the hugs me. _Hugs me_. Another one of my natural instincts tells me to put my arms around her, I do so, and it feels good.

" No, thank **you** Missy" I say.

**

* * *

**

**Art Room**

**Yellow's POV**

I sit down on the seat closest to the board, still shaken from earlier. I would never forgive myself is something had happened to Blue, but she doesn't seem to mind.

" _It's cool" _she told me _" Besides, Green came to my rescue! " _I can still hear her giggles. It somehow makes me feel better, but not completely.

" BOO!" someone shouts.

" AY!" A scream escapes my throat. I feel someone grab my chair to keep me from falling backwards. I can see a grin between my bangs. A very familiar grin. Gold.

" Oops, guess I over did it" He pulls my chair back into place

" ….again…." Says the boy next to him.

" G-Gold? Silver?" Who would have thought I'd find these two _here_?

" Sup! Long time no see!" His grin broadens.

" Uh…yeah" They take their seats. Silver sits next to me, Gold in front of him.

" So what brings you here?" I ask. I look at silver, he shrugs, so I turn my gaze to gold.

" Prof Oak, said we could pick a class, so I laid my finger on the list and randomly got this one" It takes me while to realize that he's finished.

" Well, good to have you here" I smile at them, Gold smiles back, Silver nods his head.

" Class has started" A young man announces. His red hair is high in the air, and he wears a very stylish jacket and jeans. " For those of you who are wondering who the heck I am, Call me Lance, I will be your art teacher for the semester"Mr. Lance goes to the board and draws a football.

" I want you to draw something that means a lot to you. It can be a sport, a flower, the sun." with this he turns around and continues his drawing. Everyone else goes to work as well.

I make an egg-shaped oval on my paper. Then make a cross in the middle to help me find the nose and eyes. I start to draw an outline, the pupil, then the iris.

" Pssst, Yellow" Gold whispers to me.

" Yes?" I whisper back, not lifting my gaze off my work.

" How do you draw fire?"

" Make a curvy line then draw another one that meets at the end" I tell him. He's silent for few minutes. After many hums and dusty eraser particles he looks at me again.

" I don't get it" I take his paper and examine it. The head can barely be recognized, the body looks like a leg, and the feet like lizard cales

" You draw like a kindergartener" Adds Silver, who had quietly been watching the drawing.

" …pfft..." I try as hard as I can to keep my laughter to a minimum. " What is it supposed to be?"

" Explotaro" he answers" Why are you chuckling? Man I suck at drawing! I mean look at it, it looks like some hairy chili hotdog!"

That's it. I can't hold it any longer. " Hahaha!" The class turns its attention to our small table. Gold joins in with the laughs. Silver smiles a little, but then I see him become extremely serious. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Oh My Arceus! I look up to see Mr. Lance standing there. He waits for Gold to calm down then takes his drawing out of my hands.

" I see you need more practice" He says emotionless, then looks at me, and extends his hand. I quickly hand him my paper. His eyes brow raises.

" It's not finished, sir" I say quietly.

" Very advanced methods Ms?" he turns to me.

" Yellow de Viridian Grove, sir" I tell him.

" Very good ,Ms. Grove, very good" He gives Gold back his paper" May I ask who it is?"

My cheeks turn hot pink. " Um….it's um…"

" Me" Gold jokes. Next time I'll remember to sit closer to him. You can't kick someone who's 4 feet away from you. I can hear some girls giggle. Silver looks at me, and says "sorry" without producing sound.

" Ah…ok" Mr. Lance says in amusement. He gives me back the drawing. I can hear him chuckle along with the boys. Aw man, not him too!

" Gold…" I say between gritted teeth, and for the first time in my life I glare at someone.

" Y-Yellow? Are you feeling ok?" Gold laughs nervously. Silver's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Part 3 ^^ man I never thought I would finish, and it's not even 2130 words

Please reiew!~


	4. Chapter 4 Outside games, or treats

Chapter 4! As you will see in this chapter, I started to add some ambershipping (just tiny teeny bits). I can't make like 8 chapters where they only talk to each other once you know, Other wise the story would go on forever! Btw, Misty acts as an antagonist in this story. I have nothing against her, but every good high school has to have a girl fight! lol. Ok bad bad horrible joke ,I know, so like I was saying, I really like Misty, but she's the only other girl that likes Red. For all you luckyshippers out there: I don't see any proof that Blue is attracted to him. Yeah I know you guys say that the scene if the FR/LG arh is cute and all, but that was just out of pure friendship. C'mon, she would have done the same for Green, Yellow, or Silver. Besides, I like Blue too, and I just couldn't have her have the evil role. But I promise that I will some how make Misty the sweet nice girl we all know she is by the end of the story. ^^

**Please Review~ x]**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Pokemon Special Oak Academy_**

**Chapter 4- Outdoors**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: *Inhales* RU--**_

_**Ruby: I'm here! Don't yell!**_

_**Me: oh…um…**_

_**Ruby: Yeah ,yeah The author doesn't own Pokemon Special, blah blah….**_

* * *

_**Soccer Field**_

The morning sun shone brightly over a sea of clouds. Fearows, pidgeys and the occasional swablu would sing along with the tree branches. It was time to relax from school work and enjoy the fresh earthy air outside. A loud beep signaled the start of soccer practice. The boys scattered and the ball started to roll.

" Yo Green Pass it here ,man!" A crimson-eyed boy raised his arm to show his position. The ball flew trough the field like a canon ball. Pushing and kicking a mob of boys fought over it.

" Eeek!" Yelped a boy after realizing the ball had landed right next to his feet" Get away you animals!" He stumbled over one of his friends as he ran away from the spot.

" Gah, Ruby, when will you stop being such a sissy?" said a boy while he removed his goggles from his face. A hand was offered to him by a blond.

" And you're supposed to be my seniors?" The helper laughed.

" Shut it" The jet-black haired boy snapped as he got back to his feet. " If you wanna blame someone, blame prissy boy here" He nodded in Ruby's direction. Then the young man resumed his previous activity.

" Well excuse me for breathing!" The goofy-hat boy stormed." What are you doing anyways?"

" Singing opera" Gold answered sarcastically while his head was some where inside the bushes" Whoa! I can see someone's butt in front of me!"

" You've got to be kidding me" sighed a red head.

" I don't know whose it is but it's really nice, hey is that Blue?" The boy removed his hat to get a better view.

" What!?!" Silver kicked Gold away from the bushes and started choking him.

" Is it ok to let him murder the perv? I think he's overeating" suggested the messy haired blond.

" I don't see why not" grinned Ruby.

" Stop it Silver *cough* I don't think that's Blue's--"

" Don't you dare say the 'b' word referring to Blue!" Silver's grip tightened.

" But I felt it before, and it's not hers!" Just as the redhead was about to seriously injure his friend, someone grabbed him from behind, separating him from the boy on the ground.

" Help him up Red" A stiff voice ordered. " You're coming with me. I need to tell you something" Green and Silver where gone in a flash.

The raven haired boy went to help the coughing boy on the ground.

" Were you two fighting about the peanut incident again?"

" Yeah that…" Gold said not surprised about Red's long-lasting and perhaps even life-long density.

"Hey guys! What's that racket you got going on there?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the fence.

" I knew it was Blue!" The amber-eyed boy spoke" Say hi to Crys for me! And um…tell Yellow I'm sorry about earlier"

" Ok! Wait_, Yellow_? Bleh whatever…" there was a sound of muffled voices behind the plants.

" Yellow?" Repeated the crimson-eyed boy.

" Long story…." answered Gold still looking directly at the bushes.

" Crys says hi, and Yellow doesn't want to talk to you!"

" Eh?" the boy whined.

" Just kidding! You know she could never be mad at someone," she lowered her voice a little," hey Sapphy I think you might want to move from that spot near the hole" A quiet 'ok' came from the bushes, and the person that was once standing there moved. Ruby's mouth dropped.

" You were looking at Sapphire's butt!" He yelled in Gold's ear.

" What?!" The sapphire-eyed girl's voice exclaimed from behind the fence" I'm gonna kill you Ruby!"

" It wasn't me! It was Gold!"

" Idon't care! You said SAPPHIRE'S BUTT!"

" I'm trying to defend you here! And you're not helping!"

" You better start looking for someone to help you when I kick your BUTT all the way back to Hoenn!"

" Why must--"

" Watch out!" Shouted a short boy, who until now, had been hiding under a nearby bench where a green-haired boy sat.

Is it a Drifloon? SuperMachoke? A flying sausage? No. It was a ball, a very hard-looking ball, and it smashed against some glutton's skull.

" Holy guacamole! Dia!" The blond cried. He ran to help out the boy that laid numbly on the ground with a bag of chips on his right hand.

" I told you to put the food down! Stupid!" He kicked the bag off the fainted boy's hand and dragged him to a tree. " Talk to me!" he pleaded." Don't leave when we just made up!"

Soon the coach came to see what had happened. The other boys gathered around the tree in a circle. Red, Wally, Emerald, Ruby, and Gold were on the front row.

" What? How could he be knocked out with a foam ball?" The coach pointed out.

" I don't know! We need to get him to the clinic he--" Pearl stopped for a moment. He moved his head around hearing the surroundings carefully. _Snort_. He slowly grabbed Dia's shoulder.

" Dia, no I mean Diamond" he began, " WAKE UP!" A loud _Smack _was heard trough the field, along with some "Ouches!" from the audience.

The sleeping beau moaned in pain. He stood up a little dizzy either from the ball or from the smack. " Huh….eh! Where are my chips?" He whined .

" How can you still think about food?!" The blond scolded.

The game continued moments after, this time everyone was required to be in the field. The friendly shouts and clouds of grassy dust began again as the boys ran after the ball. But the fun was interrupted when a shriek was heard behind the fence that separated the soccer field from the girl's pool. Everyone turned to see a silhouette fall and splash into the water below.

* * *

**Swimming Pool**

**Yellow's POV**

How can anyone go around in this skimpy suit? Not only that, it's freezing cold in here. I'm not even sure I can feel my fingers anymore. I look behind me. Everyone else seems ok with it, especially Blue. She twirls and jumps like a ballerina. Miss Berlitz doesn't seem to notice the difference, maybe because of that dress she always wears. Crystal is busy closely studying the fabric of the swimsuits. Perhaps she'll come up with a good excuse to get us out of them. I hear someone walk quietly behind me.

" Sapphire, did it fit?" I ask the brunette in front of me.

" Ugh. I feel so…naked"

How ironic. It's funny how she goes around wearing leaves that are just enough to cover her 'parts', and she feels naked? But I don't say anything, after all who am I to judge people when I'm in the same position? Yes, I feel more free to move in a swimsuit, I even like the idea of the pool and all, but the problem is we're going outside. Where the _boys _are.

" Don't worry, I know what you mean, besides, you look great!" I assured her.

" Thanks "

" Listen up ladies!" I hear a voice. Is it really **her**? The trainer comes out of her office and shows her face for the first time in half an hour. I would have preferred to never cross paths with her in a million years.

" Holy crap!" Blue gasps, " Misty?!"

Misty. The Cerulean City Gym Leader from Kanto. She is really, really nice and friendly (to most people except guess who? Me) but there is a huge rock between us that would never move for as long as the rock shall live. I knew instantly why she was here. Why she had come to this school. And must certainly, why she was in charge of the swimming class. Either one: Because she's the Water Master, or two: She want's to show her curviness to a special someone. I hid myself behind my good friend Crystal, who could understand my feelings about all this.

" Wow! I see some familiar faces!" She stood on her toes and placed her hand horizontally over her eyebrows. " Hi Blue! Hi Crystal! NO WAY! Yellow!?!" she was 'delighted' to see me. Such was her 'joy' that she jumped off the platform and ran to greet me.

" You are so much taller!" She smiled at me.

" You look so great!" I smiled back. Wow Yellow, that's the best insult-compliment you can come up with?

" I wanna start right away! Let's go outside Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" She smiled at me again before running out of the gym, a trail of squealing jumping girls behind her.

" Are you ok with all this?" asked Crys.

" Yeah, I guess, I mean it could be worse" I told her.

" Worse?" I didn't see Blue coming this way." She dislikes you, since apparently hate is a strong word, she attacks you with sarcastic jokes and comments, I can still remember that time when she 'accidentally' locked you inside the storage closet during Erica's Sweet Sixteen, and now she'll make you go out there and take advantage of the first opportunity she gets to embarrass you in front of Red."

" Doesn't sound too good" added Sapphire.

" I can ask my body guards to watch over you if you wish" Miss Berlitz kindly suggested.

" I'll kick her butt any time Yellow" Crys said.

" Thank you guys" I tried my best to keep a steady voice," I love you all"

" We love you two!" They said in unison, then we had a group hug. I'll always be grateful to them for their friendship.

" Hurry up rotten Exeggutors!" Misty called sweetly from the doors. I know exactly what she meant behind that innocent tone of hers, so do the girls.

* * *

I can hardly believe she made us stand here. Only a 4 foot-tall wall separates us from them, luckily, the bushes that grow around this area almost as tall as small trees, so that takes care of the looking problem. Were are so close to the boy's field we might as well go talk to them and have a picnic while we're at it. I think Blue read my thoughts and decided to go peek at the soccer boys.

" Who is she talking to?" I asked Crys.

" I think it's one of the boys" She said. Her head moving side to side trying to look over the branches and leaves.

" Hey guys! What's that racket you got going on there?" I heard her call across the bush in front of her. Sapphire was standing next to her, but she had her back to the fence, she was looking out for any nosy people just in case they got caught.

" Heya Crys and Yellow, Come here!" The brunette urged quietly. We both went to see what was going on, Miss Platina decided to join seconds after.

" Gold says hi, and Yellow, he says he's sorry about earlier"

" Say hi to him for me" Crys told her.

I didn't expect that from him. " Tell him not to worry about it" I said. Crys stared curiously at me. I shrugged. " Long story…."

" Crys says hi, and Yellow doesn't want to talk to you!" I heard Blue giggle to her self after that.

" Blue!" I whispered to her.

" Eh?" I head him call from the other side. I didn't expect that either. Since when does he care what anybody thinks of him?

" Just kidding! You know she could never be mad at someone," she turned her head to face Sapphire," hey Sapphy I think you might want to move from that spot near the hole"

"Ok" she said. One minute she's standing there, the next, there's a giant hole the size of a head in the bushes.

" You were looking at Sapphire's butt!?!" I could recognize that voice a thousand miles away.

" What?!" Sapphire yelled, red with anger…or embarrassment? "I'm gonna kill you Ruby!"

" It wasn't me! It was Gold!" He answered to the best of his loud yelling abilities.

" Idon't care! You said SAPPHIRE'S BUTT!" We covered our ears and prayed that no one would notice.

" I'm trying to defend you here! And you're not helping!"

" You better start looking for someone to help you when I kick your BUTT all the way back to Hoenn!"

" Why must--"

" Watch out!" Shouted someone.

" Rald!" Crystal exclaimed. She went to look through the hole. " A person's lying on the grass!"

" Is it Silver?" Blue asked.

" No, um I think he has Black hair"

Sapphire and I looked at one another with worried eyes.

" Oh wait, this blond guy is dragging him around, wait a minute that's Pearl!" Crys seemed as surprised as we were confused. Who's Pearl?

" Oh my gosh! Dia!" Miss Platina politely pushed Crystal out of the way, and clung to the branches. " Pearl do something!" she yelled, but I don't think this Pearl person was able to hear her.

" What happened?" Blue questioned.

" I think he was hit by a ball" I don't know this boys, but they obviously mean a lot to Berlitz. Maybe even as much as Red means to me, but not in the same way.

" Poor boy, is he alright?" I asked. Sapphire climbed on top of the fence.

" I don't know, I hope he is" Answered Platina.

" Ouch! Why did the blond smack him? That's so wrong dude" The Sapph exclaimed from above.

" Oh good, he's getting up!" I couldn't see her from behind, but I'm sure Berlitz was smiling.

" What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw Misty staring at us, her arms folded in front of her. " I asked a question" she said after long minutes of silence.

" Maybe we don't want to answer" Blue said.

" Maybe I want to get started with the class" The Gym leader replied in the same tone.

" Maybe I don't care" taunted the blue-eyed beauty.

" Maybe you should be quiet before I give you detention"

" Maybe I'm not scared of you"

" I'm trying to help you understand Blue"

" Cut the act!" The brunette snapped. " I know you hate us, stop acting all nice, it's disgusting"

Misty seemed offended by Blue's comment. She looked at the rest of us and smiled deviously. " Sapphire? That's your name right?" Sapph nodded " You have two weeks of lunch detention"

" What! You can't do that!" Blue exclaimed. " It's not her fault!"

" Ok then, Crys you have to clean the boys bathroom for the rest of the week"

Crystal and Sapphire glared at the red head. I stood there unable to believe Misty's sudden change of attitude

" If you want to punish someone, blame me you idiot!" The brunette yelled.

Misty glanced at Blue and then turned to face Miss Platina " You will--"

" Stop!" I cried. Every one stared at me. I couldn't let her do that to my friends. It's me she wants to torment. I can't keep being a burden to everyone!

" I'll do what you want, but leave them out of this" My eyes directly on hers. She smiled again.

" Sound's good"

" You scumbag!" Blue fumed. " But be sure I will tell Professor Oak"

" Oh, I don't think you will do that" The water trainer laughed. She glanced at me and urged me to finish her sentence.

" It's ok" I told them" Don't worry"

" You head her, now go swim laps around the pool" Misty ordered.

The girls looked at me and frowned. I waved my hand at them. They reluctantly headed where the rest of the group was. The Cerulean Gym leader turned to face me. I gulped.

" Could you go get the inflatable balls on the upstairs storage?"

" Sure"

" You have to open the door that leads outside, the balls are on top of the life jacket stack" With that she turned around and walked towards the class.

I don't trust her one bit. She must have something under her sleeve, but my legs start to walk anyway. I enter the building again, which I think I'll start calling fridge from now on. The stairs that lead to the second and third floor are right next to the locker rooms. As I start going up, I hear the boys yell " GOAL!" . Quickly, I run up the rest of the stairs and slam the roof door open. I leaned on the icy cold steel bars that surround the roof top. There was a spot where the bars had fallen apart into the lake next to the gym. It was the perfect place to jump directly into the water if you were crazy enough.

When I turned to look at the soccer game again, a young boy was surrounded by a crowd of cheering team mates, who by the looks of it, where about to lift him up in the air. I waited with anxiety. A smile drew it self on my lips as the u-haired boy, who I had just noticed was Rald, was bounced again and again as if he were in a trampoline of stretched hands. When the celebration ceased, I saw that the guys had gathered on the bushes again. Gold randomly turned around and caught sight of me. He waved his arm widely from left to right. Even from this distance I could see him grinning. Soon, the others noticed and turned my way, too.

Red shouted " Hey Yellow!"

" Hi !" I yelled back at the top of my lungs. I looked to my right still smiling, when I saw Misty down there looking at me with her mouth wide open. Oh no! I forgot the balls! I rushed to where the life jackets were and rummaged through the equipment, but there wasn't any box. I knew it! She just wanted to keep me away while she tried to flirt with Red!

" You look good on tight clothing"

I froze in place. That voice. My hands started to shake and my legs refused to move. I looked our of the corner of my eye, and there he was. His shoulder leaning against the wall, his hand on his pockets, and his lilac eyes studying me. _All_ of me. I felt more scared than ever as he depraved my body with his gaze.

" Onyx? H-how did you…" I stammered.

" I told you I wanted to take you for a walk" He stood straight and began to walk towards me.

" Get away. Don't come any closer!" I threatened as I backed away. This only made him laugh and enjoy his little game even more.

" What will you do if I don't? " He took a step closer to me.

I looked back at the boys, but They were gone. Red! Green! Anyone! "Help me!" I yelled, but my voice was gone, only a soft whistle came out of my throat.

I took another step back. Before I knew it, the floor under my feet disappeared and the thin air engulfed me in an airy blanket. Then I felt water splash around me. My vision became blurry and my head ached with horrible pain after I head a thud. My lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen. I heard another splash, and a male figure came closer and closer to me. I was able to only make out his spiky jet-black hair before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Oh yeah (~^_^)~ ah huh ~(^_^~) shake the bucket shake that buck-- (~O_o)~ You did not just see that O///O.


	5. Chapter 5 Frogotten Bonds

Ambershippy moments! hyahahahah!!! :D

This chapter had more ambershipping than the others, hopefully I'll be able to make someone kiss by the eight chapter! XD What? I'm not a pervert, I just like straight foward romance rather than a year long introduction to the characters' feelings . ( no offense). There are also Green and Silver's POV, not really long, it's hard to get into character with them. Well, for me it is.

Also, someone asked last chapter if Silver and Green where umm being friendly? ^^" *shot* They're NOT, but here's the reason why they meet secretly =) I think....

Please review!~

* * *

**The Pokemon Special Oak Academy**

Chapter 5: Forgotten Bonds

Disclaimer

Me: WHERE IS HE?!?( Ruby you better get here!)

Red: Who?

Me: O////o

Red: Whoa! You look just like Yellow! =D

Me: *faints*

Red: WOW! Are you guys twins? ^.^

Green: *face palm* Red, out…

Red: Okay!

Green: The auth--

Blue: *jumps out of nowhere* The author doesn't own Pokemon Special!

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

**-Dreaming-**

" _What are you waiting for!" shouted the boy fading away behind the mirror. " Take it off!"_

" …_but…."I stared at him like a cowardly dog. Then frowned and looked at the raven-haired boy next to me. What would you do after you find out I tricked you all this years?_

" _But what?!?" he shouted again. Everyone was counting on me, and if I didn't do something fast the boy would be sucked into time._

" _Okay Okay!! " With all the strength in my body I reluctantly took off the hat and threw it at the pro capturer. The hat landed conveniently in Crys's hand and touched the mirror, releasing the boy inside. Silver's eyes widened, Crystal gasped. Green didn't seem surprised, Blue had not reason to be. Red was the most shocked, he stared at me speechless. I knew he would hate me after this._

_The young boy stood up stretching his arms in the air. He came my way . " Hey thanks for saving me straw hat…gal?! You're a GIRL?!"_

_He too had a his moment of shock, but recovered from it quite quickly. The only thing I could think of was avoiding Red's gaze. He had what Blue would call an 'idiot look'. _

_But one thing did make me feel better. I had saved Gold's life, even if I didn't know him that well the fact that one of my new friends was alive was worth the humiliation._

" _Anyway…." said boy began. " It must've taken you loads of courage to remove that hat!" He smiled at me, and for a moment, just for a moment, I forgot about Red and the others. Maybe he's not so bad after all…._

_**- End of dream-**_

" No, I think she's fine" said a muffled voice next to me.

" What about him?"

" He's ok, but I will never understand why he did that…"

" Maybe he was returning the favor" The smirk behind this made it clear that was Blue.

" Yeah, but it's not at the same level as hers…"

I slowly opened my eyes. It was little blurry, but after a few seconds I could see everything clearly. I moved my head to find Crystal and Blue talking to each other near the window. Then I sat still thinking about my dream. Blue turned my way and smiled at me then ran out the door. " She's awake guys!" I heard her call behind the walls.

" Oh! You're awake!" Crystal came quickly to my bed, " Does anything hurt?"

" Hn…no…" My lungs still hurt a little, but I had worried them enough.

" Do you know what happened? You were asleep since yesterday" she said slowly.

" I fell into the lake didn't I?" She nodded. Then that underwater image came back to me.

" Where is he?" I asked. Crystal was extremely confused at first, but I could see she knew what I was talking about, at least she thought she did. " The boy that saved me, I recall a glimpse of him before I fainted"

" You didn't recognize him?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer Crys, when a mob of people came crashing through the door. I smiled widely when I saw they were my friends. Sapphire was the first to come in, she helped Ruby by pulling his arm out of the knot between the entrance. Two boys I had never seen before stood on either side of Miss Platina, trying to get her out of the mess. One of them was pushed , he fell down followed by Berlitz. The other one started ranting something about food. Rald fell down out of nowhere and ran straight to Crys. I could see Red holding something, but he and Green were stuck. Blue came to the rescue and kicked them both into the room. Silver walked in casually next to Blue. Gold followed soon after.

The blue-eyed beauty elbowed Red who walked over to the bed. " Um...Hope you get better" He handed me a box of chocolates and a small card. _Get well soon! _It said. The card was signed by all of them.

" You gave us a scare there!" Said Sapphire.

" I'm sorry" I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. I just wanted to contemplate them. They were like family, one that kept growing.

" Don't be.." The crimson-eyed boy that sat next to me smiled warmly. This only made me blush.

" Yeah, we're glad you're ok" Cyrs added. Gold stood silently next to her, quite unusual for him. I could see some cuts on his hands, but nothing serious.

We continued to talk for while. Miss Berlitz introduced me to her companions, Diamond and Pearl. They acted out some of their famous Manzai for us. After eating breakfast on the room, they started to leave for their classes. Apparently they had missed half the school day waiting for me to wake up. During the whole time I wondered who was the boy back at the lake. I remembered his black spiky hair, then smiled at the thought of him actually being Red. Gold and Crys were the last to leave. Crys said bye and walked out the door. The raven-haired boy waved and proceeded to leave as well. Then I noticed something. His hair.

" Gold wait!" He turned around at the call of his name, " Thank you" I said.

He raised an eyebrow, " Huh?"

" About the lake…?"

" Eh?"

" Weren't you…oh never mind" Red didn't say anything, and he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

He grinned at me, " Don't mention it gal" he finally said. I smiled gratefully at him " You know, it's actually time for 4th period, you still have time to go."

I looked at the clock. He was right, I could change into my uniform and go straight to art class, but I would have to pass by the cafeteria. Where _he _was working. Gold must've seen my face because he sat down next to me and cocked his head in front of my face.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Um…" No I couldn't ask him that, he had done too much already.

" Yellow? You can tell me" he persisted.

" Can I ask you a favor?"

" Yeah"

" You see, I wanted to ask you to wait for me, so we could go to class together"

" Um sure…" He frowned, very confused. " Why?"

" Just asking" I laughed.

" Na uh, tell me why?"

" It's nothing really"

" I don't believe you"

" Really"

He gazed at me one more time, then shrugged. He walked to the door and glanced back at me before leaving, " I'll be waiting outside then."

" 'kay" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists at the thought of seeing Onyx again. He was the worst thing that could've ever happened to me.

* * *

**Green's POV**

Where is that brat? I told him to be on time, but he always does what wants. Yet another sighed escaped my lungs as I waited for the red head to arrive.

**-10 minutes later-**

I rub my hands to the side of my head trying to calm down. I take out the slip of paper with Blue's phone number on it, and stare at it. I start thinking about how she always drives me crazy! And how she drives me crazy…Just then he decides to show up.

" Why are you late?" I ask between gritted teeth.

He stood firmly. It looks like he was preparing himself for this moment, as if it was a mayor step in his life.

" What?"

" I won't let you hurt Blue!"

" Huh?"

" You won't do the same thing to her ever again !"

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about last winter, when she bought that cyan dress, so she could go to the dance. She was so happy, but you didn't ask her to go with you! So she had to make up some lame excuse to stay home from school so no one would see her heart broken!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't. He had always been quick to solve questions with small hints, in some way, I saw my self in him when I was younger.

" This is a waste of my time" I told him.

He glared , and launched a fist at me. I stopped in before it hit my face. He was strong, but his coordination needed more practice. His narrowed eyes filled with fury.

I simply moved him out of the way, and started walking down the hall to my next class.

" Where are you going?! "

" You said it yourself…" I glanced back at Silver.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

He looked back at me, " Don't hurt Blue"

Did I hear right? I stared at the back of his head, as he turned around the corner. It sounded like an apology for what happened. Maybe he did care for her after all, but it was also a warning. Was he trying to say that I could hurt her too? I wanted to run after him and make him take it back, but he was right. Blue had always taken care of me. One wrong move would ruin her happiness.

" Green…." I called, not that he would hear me. I felt myself calm down. Now I know what Blue meant by Green and I being alike. I am rather cold to the people around me, but Blue always brings out the softer side of me and as I have realized today…Green.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

" Now? " He called for the hundredth time.

" No" I grunted for the one hundred time.

" I've been waiting here for hours!"

" It's only been 6 minutes with 33 seconds, 34 seconds…" I said.

" Hurry up!" He whined.

" OK!" I snapped at his complaints.

"Whoa!" I could already see his face. " I made _**you**_ mad?!"

" Oh boy…"

" Wow, who knew sweet innocent Yellow could be so…" His voice was deeper now, and waaaaaaay out of topic.

" Don't!" The mere thought of the word that was about to come out of his mouth, made me shutter.

" What?" he chuckled.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and tied my hair into a ponytail. After brushing my teeth I opened the door. He was leaning against the wall oh the other side in his 'cool' pose. Both hands inside his pockets, one leg on the wall, and his signature grin.

" I'm ready!"

" Really?" He sarcastically mimicked my enthusiasm." Because we're going to be late!"

Without warning he wrapped his arm around mine and started to run. We dashed down the stairs two at a time, and ran into a few people at the entrance door. After many sharp turns, and squeaks from our shoes, we finally reached our destination. He jumped inside half dragging, half pulling me, then he let go off my arm as started to walk towards a table. The room felt it had like started to move, his hand grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

" You're dizzy?" he smirked.

" Gold, you know what?" I stopped my self from saying something rude.

" Shut up?" He finished my sentence with a hurt expression.

" I didn't mean to be so rude!"

His fake mask disappeared to be replaced by a smile" You're hilarious!" He tapped his index finger lightly under my chin and sat down.

I should've known. Wait a minute…wait a minute! My mouth dropped when I realized we were standing on the cafeteria. The room was filled with other students that were either in line for lunch, or already eating. I scanned the room for those empty lavender eyes, but to my relief there was no sign of them. I saw the girls sitting on a table near the entrance. Ruby, Pearl, Dia, Rald and Wally were next to them. Green and Silver were nowhere to be found, and Red was getting up. A tap on my head made me turn around.

" So what are we getting for lunch?" The raven-haired boy in front of me asked.

" I'm not staying here" I answered. " You said we were going to be late for class"

" No, I said we were going to be late…" He said innocently. I raised an eyebrow "…for lunch" he finished.

" I want to get out of here ok" I headed for one of the wide doors, but he jumped in front of me.

" Tell me what's wrong" I had never seen him so serious on my life.

" Nothing…" I looked down.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. " I told you already, I don't believe you"

" Hey Yellow! Gold!" My head instinctively looked up and I saw Red coming towards us.

" What are you doing?" He smiled at us.

" Red-sempaii, Yellow doesn't want to tell me what's wrong" Did he just tell on me?

" Yellow?" Red stared at me like a mother waiting to see bad grades.

" I'm…um…allergic to…" Think, Yellow! Think! "…noodles…" Stupid, Yellow! Stupid! " And I don't want to get sick.." Ironically enough they believed me. Well, I'm sure Red did, Gold still had some doubt in his eyes.

" I have to help out with the dance tickets, so I'll be outside for the next um..15 minutes" The crimson-eyed boy waved at us and left the cafeteria.

" Noodles eh?" He began.

" Can we just sit down?" I asked as nicely as I could.

" Ok then, but don't think I'll forget about it" He nodded his head signaling me to follow him. He started to walk to one of the lunch lines with me close behind. Then I felt goose bumps all over me. I stopped walking. My intuition told me to turn around, and when I did…

" Feeling better cutie?" He asked just as arrogantly as before.

" No…not you…" I whispered to my self.

" I don't see any of your friends from before around here so I guess that means I won't be interrupted" His lilac eyes stared deeply into mine.

" What about me?" Playfully asked the boy behind me.

" Gold this is not--" I began, but he interrupted me.

" This is the problem? Isn't it?" He asked with a more serious tone.

" Back off!" Onyx was mad, but didn't want to draw attention.

" Not even in your dreams pal" The raven-haired boy's arm was stretched out protectively in front of me.

" Gold don't"

He looked at me over his shoulder and grinned " Shut up ok?" he said making sure I wasn't offended.

" Move out of the way!" The gray-haired boy yelled.

People started to direct their attention at us. Our friends were aware too. I saw the girls standing up with worried looks. The boys were walking in our direction, but were blocked by a group of students that gathered around the tables to get a closer look. _Why are you doing this? _( Remember this question!~) I looked at Gold who had his eyes fixed on the boy across from him, and remembered the day we met. It wasn't the best way to met someone, that's for sure, but it somehow sealed our friendship forever.

" Arrrg!" I saw Onyx launch a fist at Gold. He dodged it easily. This only made the lilac-eyed boy even angrier. To my horror, he lunged at me, wrapping an arm around my throat.

" Don't touch her!" Yelled Gold then hit him in the face with his left elbow.

" Gol-- ahh!" Before I could finish, the raven-haired boy pushed me away from the fight. I landed butt-first on the granite floor, but I didn't care about the pain, I just wanted this madness to stop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blue's honey brown hair pass through the entrance. Where is she going?!

" You are going to be sorry!" Onyx declared as he made another attempt to tackle Gold. The citrine-eyed boy waited for the right moment and took a hold of his arm bringing him down and over his back. Straight into the chili trays he went. Gold gasped for air, a big smile on his face.

" Awesome!" someone shouted.

" Best fight ever!"

" WOW!"

The cafeteria became a stadium with cheers. Some boys went over to Gold and patted his back, he glanced back at me and shrugged. I stood up still confused. Onyx was having trouble escaping from the red mess, since he kept slipping on the chili. Why did he always knew where to find me? Why was he on the gym when then doors were supposed to be closed until the end of class? Did someone help him?

" Yellow!" I turned around to the call and saw Red running towards me. " Are you ok?!" He was practically yelling. Blue came running behind him. So that's were she was.

" Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Gold"

" Gold?" Red smiled. I nodded.

" Red! Man you should've seen me back there!" said boy exclaimed as he walked behind me.

" Haha, thanks man" Red told him.

" Oh…" It took him a while to realize what Red was talking about. " No problem" The citrine-eyed boy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grinned widely. This seemed to bother Red a little. " Besides, Yellow here would do the same for any of us" With that he turned around to face me. I blushed, and quickly turned around to hide my embarrassment. Blue smirked.

Crystal came seconds later. When she saw Gold I thought she was going to kill him. I elbowed him softly, he followed my gaze and immediately let go of me. He stared at her with puppy eyes, praying for his life. I was equally frightened, luckily for me Red came and put his hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner. The others joined us soon after. After Crys calmed down and Gold was able to step out of the imaginary square ( No idea about that) he came to me.

" Don't get in trouble 'kay gal?" He said then patted me on the head.

" I'm not a child anymore" I half whined.

" You s-u-u-u-u-u-re look like one…"

" Gold!" I laughed.

Sapphire called him, probably to ask him about all the action. He noded at me and proceeded to go to the brunette. I closed my eyes, and smiled to myself. That dream might have been a foreshadowing of what was to happen. _Why are you doing this? _My smile grows wider, I save you, you save me.

* * *

I don't want to get anyone confused about what Green says. So here's the difference

When Green thinks : _How she always drives me crazy! (_ That means how she gets on his nerves)

When he says: _And how she drives me crazy..._ ( To put it simple, he likes her *shot by chosenshippers*hopefully the periods at the end helped you notice the diference)


	6. Chapter 6 I trust you

Here's chapter 6!

My brain stopped at the last minure, so this chapter is kinda short :(, but next chapter will be longer! :)

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed x] I tried to keep mispelling to a minimum and I tried to stick to reality ^^"

OKAY! Enjoy!~

* * *

**Pokemon Special Oak Academy**

**Chapter 6- I trust you**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: *looks around* Aw man.**

**Ruby: YO! Sup girl!**

**Me: Why are you talking like that?**

**Ruby: I ain't sayin' nuthin'**

**Me: Okay?**

**Sapphire: * talking in English accent* Greetings to all**

**Me: Something's not right here**

**Silver: hiiiii!!! OH! Like oh my Arceus! I totally love that dress Sapphy! You look so chic! Chao!**

**Me: e_o**

**Green: *sigh* The author doesn't own Pokemon Special**

**Me: Thank Arcerus someone is normal!**

**Green: Hey hey cutie *winks at Ruby***

**Me: * goes to emo corner***

**

* * *

**

**Blue's POV**

I stared worriedly at the boy across from me. I had been waiting for him to say something, anything. His long red hair covered his eyes. We sat on my bed, a fluffy sack of cotton( No she's not sleeping on a sack it's a comparison) with big blue stars over a hot pink background. I watched him trace the outline of the starts with his finger. His lips moving up and down indecisively.

"Silver, please just tell me" I finally said.

He was quiet for a moment. "Silver I mean it", his finger left the bed covers and his eyes bravely faced me.

"It's about you know…him"

"Who?"

"Green" He sighed.

"Green? Did something happened?" I pulled his bangs to the back of his ear so I talk to him more seriously. He stiffened and I saw him blush a little. I loved that about my bro.

"N-no.." He looked away. His hair fell out as he did this. Darn. That hair has got to go one of these days.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked.

"Too many questions ,Blue" He smiled. That smile he only shows when I'm around. _My_ smile.

"Ok, I get it" I turned my head away and pretended to be offended, " You don't trust me anymore"

This instantly made his mouth drop wide open. " No! I do! I do!" He jumped on his knees in front of me.

"Then tell me" I grinned.

"Okay…" He said in a stressed tone. " Promise you won't hate me?"

"Silly boy! How could I ever?" I playfully made his hair a mess with my hand.

He chuckled. " I told him to stay away from you"

My smile disappeared. I don't know if he thought the laughing would cover up his sentence but it didn't.

"What?" I said calmly. I was really starting to worry about his brotherly possessive attitude towards me, though I had always found it very flattering.

"But guess what?"

"Yeah?" I said. What else did he tell Green? Look at her and I'll decapitate you?

"I don't think he's that bad" Silver took my hand.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"I don't know, you might have to find out yourself" He shrugged like one of those good-looking actors.

"Ok, I'm more confused than ever"

"Soon you'll see" He smirked. Wow. I have really influenced his ways. Maybe next time he'll wink at the first hot girl he sees. I imagined him in a leather jacket on a motorcycle, and wiped off an imaginary tear from my eye.

"A surprise for me?" I giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Kind of…" I felt him go back to his usual self.

Just then the 9th bell rang signaling us to go to our dormitories. Crystal would be back any minute. He stood up and hugged me. I gently held his head in my hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams" I said.

He smiled for me once more and headed out the door. I wonder what he was talking about. I spent the next five minutes thinking about this "surprise" Silver had for me. Soon after I put on my pajamas Crys slammed the door wide open. I jumped startled by the loud noise. She was carrying a stack of books made up of about a dozen novels I'd say. She balanced the column as best as she could and then let it fall on her bed.

"Hey Crys" I said still amused by her reading habits.

"Hello there" She said then went to the bathroom.

"So what did you think about the fight?" I asked as I climbed inside my covers. She didn't answer, but I heard her sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"No" She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"What's up with the one word answers?" She came out of the bathroom in her pajamas after I asked this.

"I'm tired I guess" She said.

"You guess?"

"I just want to clear my mind…." She sighed.

"Crys…" I slid out of my bed sheets so I could sit on the edge of my bed.

"I hate him!"

"Who?"

"That annoying…little…not smart…" She kept ranting on.

I instantly knew who she was talking about. It doesn't take much brains to put those words together.

"You like him don't you?" I told her.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "This isn't like me, you know"

"I can't agree with you more on that one" I laughed.

She smiled a little, still crimson.

"I didn't know he could be so nice" She said.

"He's a good kid, just very perverted at times" I patted the spot next to me. She came and sat on my bed.

"I feel so weird" She whispered.

I grinned. "When you see him, when he talks to you, when he gets on your nerves, when you want to beat the beep out of him"

"Yes, that's true!" She chuckled.

"Then why are you so mad?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really don't" She stared at her knees.

"I think you were worried about him" I taped her arm playfully, "Or maybe jealous because he was flirting with those girls back at the cafeteria."

She made a cute angry face. "He's such a player"

"Tell you what," I started, "The welcoming dance is coming up and I bet he'll start looking for someone to go with."

"No way Blue!" She exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Crys, save an innocent girl from him. I mean you're the only one that can actually control his 'manly impulses' as he calls it." I rolled my eyes at this last comment.

"Uh…." I could tell she wanted to say yes just by examining her face.

"Cool! I'll convince him," I smirked, "And don't worry. I'll make sure to keep any girls away from him"

"Thanks" She smiled.

She stood up and went to her bed. She picked up the stack of books and put them on the bookshelf next to the door. I laid back on my own bed and laughed softly. Crys turned my way and frowned. I shook my head and hid my smile behind my covers. She sighed and clapped her hands. The lights turned off. I closed my eyes and imagined someone actually falling for the guy besides Crys. I mean, they _were_ meant for each other. I started to chuckle, then I heard Crys move around. I put a hand over my mouth and keept quiet. That would be interesting to see.

**

* * *

**

**Yellow's POV**

"Sapphire are you sure you don't want--" I asked the brunette.

"NO!" She yelled.

"But he--" I began.

"He's a creep Yellow! A creep!" Her eyes were wide open as she said this.

Sapphire had her back to the door. She was standing firmly on the wooden floor ready to hold back any intruders. For the last ten minutes Ruby had been calling her from his pokegear. I tried to tell her that maybe he was in trouble. The boy could be dying for all we know! Hopefully Arceus wouldn't let that happen. I tried to get her to dial his trainer number one more time, but she just narrowed her eyes at the device and fumed. There was a knock from the door, and I saw her panic. She started to run all over the place trying to find a place to hide.

"Sapphire" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Um...just a minute" I said.

"Yellow? Is Sapphire there?" That was Ruby for sure.

I looked back at the brunette. She swung her hand horizontally in front of her.

"Err…." I didn't know what to say. She stood up and waved her hands in the air, and accidentally knocked over a plastic lamp that was in the desk.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him when Sapphire shook her head.

"I give up," she said, "What do you want?"

"So you were here after all!" He snapped at her.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then open the door!"

"For what?!"

"Just open it!"

"Why?!"

"Please!"

"Fine!"

She went to unlock the door, and opened it. Ruby appeared before her. He was glaring at her ;so was she.

"You're coming with me" He told her. Before Sapphire could protest, Ruby grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway.

"W-where are we going?!" She asked.

"Just follow me!" He said.

I stepped outside the bedroom. They were already going down the stairs.

"I'll wait for you to get back!" I shouted from the entrance.

"Okay!" She called back as her bandanna disappeared from my view.

"Hehe…crazy people" I giggled.

I turned around to enter the room when I saw someone sitting on the other set of stairs. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the boy. He was bent over. His elbows resting on his knees, his eyes fixed on his hands.

"Gold?" I called. He turned around and smiled.

"Sup" He said.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"Even _I_ need some time to think you know" He joked.

I smiled and sat next to him. "About?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Stuff"

I frowned. He looked like he was in pain. I stared worriedly at the side of his face.

"What?" He asked when he realized my eyes were on him.

"Do your hands hurt?" I finally said.

"Huh?"

"My powers," I began, "I can sense your discomfort"

"Yeah a little"

I took his left hand. He winced.

"Ouch! Careful there…"

"Sorry" I said. I looked closely at his scratched hand.

"Roselia thorns" I explained. So that's why he didn't complain before. "The poison acts slowly, so the victim doesn't feel anything until a day or two after contact."

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"Not if you avoid rigorous activities. That can make the poison spread beyond the infected area"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the heck are you saying?" He laughed.

"If you move too much you'll only make it worse" I told him.

"Oh ok, I guess I have been a little active lately"

"I can fix it" I told him, "Just make sure to keep your mind blank at all times"

"Why?"

"Well, I can somewhat read human thoughts" I said.

"Oh yeah, you can read a pokemon's mind" He added. I nodded.

I held my hands just above his. I closed my eyes and concentrated my mind on his emotions. After a few seconds the aroma of the Viridian forest filled the air. I heard the summer breeze pass by my ear, and the sun against my skin. I heard him gasp ,and opened my eyes. He stared dubiously at the green-blue light that came from the palms of my hands. He had felt the viridian spirit as well. The bruises disappeared in a flash leaving behind barely visible scars. I made my hands into fists and the light faded out. He moved his hand from side to side examining it closely.

"Wow, thanks Yellow!" He grinned at me.

I looked away shamefully. This was my fault. He probably got those cuts when he jumped over the bushes to save me. And today during lunch, he defended me. He had been under a lot of stress and pain because of me. My throat started to ache as I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gold stood up and looked around, "Don't tell me I made you cry?!"

"N-no..." I said quietly.

"What did I do?! What did I do?!" He put his hands on either side of his head while his legs moved up and down. He looked very comical like that.

"It's nothing, really…" I told him

"But look at you!"

"It's ok" I sniffed.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm such a burden…to everyone…" I said between sobs.

He stopped shouting. I waited for him to say something. Instead, he knelt down on the steps next to me. I turned my head in his direction. He stared at me emotionless. I sniffed a couple of times trying to stop more tears from coming when he gently wiped a tear off my cheek with the back of his finger.

"Don't ever say that again" He said flatly.

'Gold….' I thought as I stared into his citrine eyes.

He grinned at me and patted my head. "Good girl!"

"I'm not a dog!" I pushed his arm slightly. He pretended it hurt and made a funny face. I giggled.

"Oh my arsuss!" He exclaimed in a girly tone then put his hands over his mouth, "The little gal is laughing?"

I chuckled more. "Ok stop it"

"What?" He cocked his head to the side, "_This?_" He poked my belly. I squealed. He grinned having found my weakness and poked me again.

"Gold!"

"Poke you!" He said.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh! Poke you!"

"S-stop!"

"Haha! Poke you again!"

" KEEE!"

"What is going on here?" Someone said behind me.

We both turned around to find an elderly lady in a purple dress standing in front of us. She tapped her foot while her arms were folded in front of her. She looked at us and clicked her tongue. The bell rang at the very moment.

"You hear that?" She asked, "That bell means time to go to sleep"

"Yes ma'am" I quickly stood up and bowed to our superior. I looked at Gold who was still chuckling.

"It's about time" He sighed.

"How impolite of you" The lady said, "And don't forget to serve detention tomorrow morning at 6:00am"

"Yeah sure" He said in annoyance.

"Young lady, I think you should go back to your dormitory" She told me.

"Yes ma'am"

The woman walked away checking to see if everyone was in their bedrooms. We watched her go through the hall until she went down to the lower floor using the other stairs. Gold raised his arms to the back of his head and yawned. I sighed in relief. We looked at each other. Before I knew what was going on, we started laughing our heads off. A few students poked their heads from their dorms.

"I better go" He panted.

I beamed at him catching my breath. He stared at me thoughtfully then returned my smile.

"That's nice" He said warmly, "Try to keep that smile from now on 'kay?"

"Sure thing"

He turned around and went down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step and did a salute-like motion with his hand. I waved at him. I never knew he could be such an understanding person. That's another thing I didn't know about him. I walked back to my room swaying all the way. Sapphire would be back any minute, so I took the liberty of preparing her bed just in case she had to sneak inside. Those meetings with Ruby could take a long time. I wondered what they could be doing this late at night.


	7. Chapter 7 Late at night

Hey everyone! I was gone for sucha long time....hehe....but I finished this chapter! Hahahaha! Take that stupid computer! Anyway, before I go techno Nazi on the poor computer, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have left comments telling me how to improve(You know who you are ;D). A big hug, thumbs up, call out, pat, or whatever doesn't make you feel physically violated to you!

I know I said the next chapter would be longer(And better ^_^") I won't even start with the excuses because, well, they're excuses. So maybe the characters will be OOC and maybe they won't. Maybe I talk too much and you just want to get started, and maybe I should stop typing before another "stranger" shoots me.

* * *

_**The Pokemon Special Academy**_

Disclaimer 

Me: Lalala~

Gold: Lalala~

Me: Lala—wait, what are **you** doing here?

Gold: Um…singing?

Me: ………….

Gold: The author doesn't own pokemon special~ Tra! Tra! Tralalala!~

Me: Let's make a duet bro! Lalala~

* * *

So far the two youngsters had managed to sneak through the back exit near the boys' dormitories. They hurried quietly into the small garden that could be seen from the main library. Not that it mattered, it was already late. Even if they were to be spotted, most people would just ignore it and go back to their fancy duties. The lights flickered as Ruby led his friend to an open spot. There was a small circle of daisies in the middle of what looked like a campfire. He let go of her hand and settled next to the flowers. The girl cautiously sat next to the boy keeping her distance. He looked at her, stared back at the flowers, and then admired the night sky.

"Isn't this nice?" He asked.

Sapphire frowned still confused by his behavior.

"What?" He said as he stared back at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend, Ruby." She told him, then put her arms on the back of her head and lay back on the soft grass.

"And I suppose you're perfect?" He asked and did the same as her.

The girl sighed. "Why are we here again?" She questioned him.

She had that 'I don't have time for this' tone. Sapphire had never been the patient type. She would most likely burn a puzzle after 30 seconds whereas Ruby could at least handle a crying toddler. The boy was silent for what seemed like hours. He twiddled his foot against a tree's bark and made humming noises.

"Get to the point will ya?" She snapped.

"This is the day" He said calmly, "when we made that bet. Remember?"

"Yeah…" The brunette smiled, but lowered her eyes when she recalled a painful memory.

"What's wrong Sapph?"

_I can't believe he still doesn't remember!_ Sapphire kept her face as smooth and serious as a pebble, but she really wanted to yell at him. She wanted to ask him if what happened back in Hoenn was not her mind playing tricks on her. Ask him if he meant what he said to her then; if he had faked his amnesia all this time. He sat up and held her hand. Sapphire blushed.

"You know, I had this dream last night," He began, "We were in this enclosed area where time flowed slowly. There were two creatures…..they ruled over water and land….we were in the middle of a battle, but you were in danger and I left you behind….I felt unable to help anymore….then I woke up."

"Y-you remember?!" Sapphire freed herself from Ruby's grasp.

"Huh? Remember what? It was a dream Sapph" He said.

"No! It wasn't a dream, we did fight those creatures, they were the legendary pokemon Kyogre and Groudon!"

"You mean it was real?!"

"We fought Team Magma and Team Aqua, you do remember _**them**_!"

"Yeah but…but…"

"But what? Why do you remember them and not…." The brunette paused for a moment_._ She summoned all the courage in her heart and finished her sentence, "What happened between us…"

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush.

"What do you mean_ **us**_?!"

"Forget it!" Sapphire said and stood up enraged and humiliated. She ran off at full speed before Ruby could even react.

"Sapph! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

He ran after her struggling to catch up only to see her climb a tree and disappear among the shadows. He stood there stupidly waiting for her to yell something. To jump out of nowhere and beat the prissiness out of him as she had so many times threatened. There was no sign of her. Ruby walked back to the building unable to understand the feeling in his stomach. He felt guilty and yet confused. What had she tried to tell him? Deep inside he knew what she meant but the answer was tangled with the dream, the worries and the memories….those memories.

Silence grew powerful around him. That girl he had saved as a child, she had always been in his mind, each night. But not this time. This time he only wanted to apologize to Sapphire for whatever reason he felt he needed to. Fast breathing noises caught his attention. They came from the trees. His ears pounded as he slowly followed the sound watching his every step. He stopped in front of an old sturdy tree. The light was just enough for him to see Sapphire sitting on one of the many branches, crying. His hand instinctively rose up in an attempt to comfort her, but the distance was too great. Sapphire's eyes suddenly faced his direction. Ruby stiffened when he realized how ridiculous he looked in that position.

"Are you ok?" He asked lowering his arm. She glared at him. "Sorry, common question."

"Go away, just leave me alone." She said in a quiet, trembly voice.

"I can't. It would break my heart."

"Not as much as you broke mine…" She answered and looked away. Her own heart was beating rapidly and her face was crimson in color.

"I did?" Ruby smiled, but his cheeks were burning.

"Now you're gonna make fun of me? You know wha—" Sapphire's sentence was interrupted by the noise the boy made as he started to climb the tree. "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Can't you see?" He reached the branch under Sapphire's dangling feet, "Help me will ya?"

He extended his arm, and she reluctantly took it. She pulled him up with little effort. Sapphire's fitness came from all of those years of roaming the vast region of Hoenn. The year before might have been the most special of them all, and the most important, she felt, in her life. Ruby's shoulder bumped into hers and they both turned to face each other. She was the first one to turn her head away, clutching tightly to her skirt.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. She remained silent.

Ruby sighed. A crazy thought came to him. He himself knew it was madness, but for some reason, Sapphire's presence gave him the confidence he needed to face his past.

He took a deep breath. "I had a friend long ago, when I was just a kid. She was a really nice girl. Sweet and pretty, too." Sapphire blushed more thinking what he would say after he found out she was this girl.

"We were good friends. I always thought we would be together forever," the boy showed a sad smile, "But I guess destiny had other plans for us. You know why I wear this hat? To hide a scar in my forehead, the scar I got while trying to protect that girl from a wild Salamence. She was more scared of my aggressiveness than at the pokemon that attacked us that day." He closed his eyes before continuing, "That's why I joined the contests. I don't want to make the same mistake…"

"And that's why I battle." Sapphire said in almost a whisper, " I don't want to be a burden to anyone, ever again…"

Ruby's mouth opened in shock. He looked at the blushing girl next to him and struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "Y-y-you! You're that girl?!"

Sapphire nodded and looked at the ground below. Ruby just stared at her. He kept telling himself this was a dream. Then he remembered those blue eyes that once looked at him in fear. Unconsciously, he gently touched the brunette's chin and moved her head so that her eyes met his. There it was. That innocent glow he saw 6 years ago.

"What the heck Ruby!" The girl yelled and shoved his hand away.

"It is you!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I thought I'd never see you again but you were with me all this time! You-"

Before he could finish, the branch that supported them uttered a crack and they fell. Sapphire extended her arm for another branch and grabbed Ruby's vest with her free hand. She let go of the tree's arm and they both landed next to each other…or rather one on top of the other.

"Um…Sapph, this is really uncomfortable …do you mind getting off me?" Ruby said with his face the color of his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ironically enough, the girl did what he told her to do…

"I'm not-! …ah look I'm just really happy that I was finally able to see you again, even thought I already see you every day, but that's not the point! I know that this will sound weird after the things I said about you before I knew you were…well you. You see, what I'm trying to say is that I want to get back to those days, if you want to of course…"

Sapphire hesitated for a moment. This was not what she had in mind, but this was a part of Ruby she had never seen before. She wanted to know more about him, just like he, she knew now, wanted to understand her better. With a smile she answered "Yes."

* * *

**Dorm Room # 203**

"Diamond could you please move that a little to the left?"

"Yes Miss Bertlitz!" Said boy pushed a light brown desk across the room with all his might.

The lady in front of the door shook her head. "This will not do. Move it a little bit more"

"Of couse!" Dia pushed and pushed until the desk was almost half way in between the window and the large queen size bed.

"No, no, this looks wrong" Platinum said ticking her tongue.

Before she could give another command, a very rapid noise came from the door behind the girl. Someone was knocking continuously, almost obsessively. Diamond immediately ran to the young lady and tried his best to imitate his favorite TV show character. Standing in front of her he clutched his fists and inhaled air to make his chest look bigger. Platina giggled and smiled at him. She then proceeded to open the door only to be stopped by the gluton.

"It's ok Dia." She half-yelled above the knocking, "I know who it is"

She opened the door and a familiar blonde stumbled into the room. He tripped and fell on the rough light brown carpet. There, he squirmed like a spoiled child yelling random words and banging his forehead on the floor. Diamond and Platina both watched him with curiosity and amusement. The blonde settled down rather quickly. Clumsily he stood up exhausted by his little "moment". He walked past them puffing and coughing towards the kitchen where he served himself a glass of water.

A few minutes later he appeared before them again. Diamond observed his friend from head to toe, trying to figure out what in the world could have made him so angry this time. Pearl's hands where loose. A good sign so far. His knees where not tense, nor where his shoulders. The hair was in its usual wild mess. But his eyes…..and his lips…..his whole face….makeup? In an instant, the luxury room filled with hysterical laughter. Pearl twitched and pressed his lips together noticing that even Miss Berlitz had joined the fun.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The sound was more than enough to startle the pair. You could have sworn they saw stars from the way their heads wobbled back and forth.

"Ehe…sorry man, but what happened?" Diamond told the blonde closing and opening his eyes as if he were sleepy.

"You wanna know what happened?! A bunch of crazy girls, that's what happened!"He snapped.

"Girls? What do you mean girls?" Berlitz asked and looked at the blonde again, "I'll bring you a towel."

"Girls?" Diamond repeated.

"Yeah." Pear took the wet towel from Platina's hand. "And a lot of them. They surprised me when I came back from my last class. Then they tied me up and did _this_. But the worst part was their constant shrieks; they were yelling something, but I couldn't understand them since they were all over the place. You should have seen them."

"Oh la la….what could have caused them to act in such an uncivilized manner?"

"That's what I wanna know." Pearl said as he wiped away as much of the makeup as he could.

"Uh Pearl?" Diamond started,"Could it be that, well, do you remember that Manzai act. You know the one that always got us in trouble during grade school?"

"Huh…which one?"

"The one with the banana peel and the girls locker room." He said timidly.

Pearl's response was a smack at the speed of lightning. Berlitz winced at the sight. This smack had a particular menacing aura about it. Diamond had his lazy expression, but a small tear swelled at the corner of his eye. Just then, the day's last bell ringed.

"That means we're supposed to go to bed now, right?" Pearl asked, not bothered at all by the fact that his best friend was in agony.

"Yes. To be honest, I think the bell should not be so loud. I already have enough with you, Perle." Platina added.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Wait!" Diamond interrupted them, "Where are our dorms? Professor Oak never told us anything about that."

"You'll sleep here avec moi." Berlitz told him. Both boys looked at her with frozen expressions. "What's the matter now?"

"We are boys and you are a girl," Pearl said, a little Red; Dia hid himself behind a bag of cookies. "Do you see the connection there ,Missy?"

"I do not have a single thing to worry about. I trust you, and I know you would never do something…inappropriate." She said with a warm smile, "Besides, you have your own beds, and there are two bathrooms. This should be enough space for the three of us."

"Well I guess that works, but you can always ask for one of those fancy rooms on the third floor."The blonde told her.

"And leave you two among the lower class? Non, non, non." She said.

"Miss Berlitz is so nice!" Diamond said with crumbs of food all over his cheeks, "Isn't she the best, Pearl?"

"Yeah…she's nice…" Pearl admitted with a red face.

Platina giggled.

"Did you just _laugh_?" Pearl asked almost immediately.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"No, I didn't."

"You **so **did too! I'm sure of it!"

"I did not. Don't be a pest."

* * *

Yes it's finished! YES! Sorry there, I just had to get that out of my system.....

Well I hope you liked it ^_^" even though it's not the best.....-_- I know that there might be some errors, I'll read through this chapter and the others some time soon.

If you like this story because there will be ambershipping (You better believe it. There **will **be GoldxYellow), I'm going to start a new one! I still need ideas, so if you have any please leave me a message or comment on a review. I'd really like to hear from you~ Haha peace out! *shot for using a cool phrase*


	8. Chapter 8 Asking isn't easy

Gah! I'm the worst! The WORST! Sorry that I didn't update this in such a long time! around January I was out of ideas and to make matters worse my computer caught a virus .___.""" but I hope that this makes up, even if it's a quick chapter. I might not update for a while again becase of school and testing, so please bare with me .

Me: I do not own Pokemon Speci-

Uno: Everyone says that

Me: Well if we don't then someone might think we do!

Uno: I thought you wish you did?

Me: Who doesn't?! *sob sob*

* * *

Asking isn't easy

I woke up to the sound of resonating bells. It was hard to tell whether I was dreaming or not, but I knew exactly where the sound came from. Still half asleep I reached for the alarm clock and pressed the plastic Eevee's head. The little Pokémon cocked its head to the side and the sound stopped. I looked at Sapphire's bed, and there she was sleeping like a rock. She still had her uniform on, including her shoes. How did she get in here when the hallways were supposed to be completely quiet by 10:00pm? A glance at the open window next to her bed answered my question. Well at least she was here safe and sound. I stood up and made my bed, then went to the bathroom to change. Following my usual routine I dressed up, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair into a ponytail. A simple ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror, and let my hair fall down. No. I could not walk out with my hair all over the place. Besides, everyone would think I looked weird or something. Quickly, I redid my pony tail and put on my shoes. When I walked out to the bedroom, Sapphire was still sleeping…..and snoring. I smiled and laid out her clothes for today. Most of the time she would wake up 15 minutes before the bell, yet somehow she would manage to get to class on time. I grabbed my books and walked outside. The hall was still quiet. It always was, for me at least. None of the other students would consider waking up this early just to check out the new books in the library. Yeah, nobody but me.

I walked quickly down the atrium. There was a group of girls taping a large blue and white poster on a wall. The honors roll students of the 9-week period. As I was passing by I peeked at the wall, and there was my name. I smiled to myself; Uncle would be very proud of my progress. One of the girls glanced at me and arched her eye brows. I quickened my pace.

Looking at the open windows I noticed that it was a relatively grey day, and then I remembered winter was coming up. Christmas break was near along with presents and holiday songs. I would be able to stay in my room and read, and draw, and drink hot cocoa milk all day. Maybe even visit Uncle. Yes, that would be nice. I snapped out of my daydreaming when I turned around the corner. The wide red doors to the cafeteria were just a few feet away. I could get to the library a lot faster if I went through the food court, but…

"Yellow!" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw Red jogging this way, "Why are you up so early?"

"I…I wanted to look at the new reading list," I told him a little embarrassed. Would he think I was…nerdy?

"Oh, cool," he said, "mind if I tag along?" He looked blankly at the doors behind me. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled. "You know, to see if I find something interesting."

"Sure" I said hiding a blush.

He grinned at me then walked ahead. I followed. We entered the cafeteria and walked through the long tables in zigzags. Red kept his attention on a hall leading to the staff room. I was too concerned about a certain someone to see Misty come up from behind me and scare the soul out of me.

"Gotcha!" She laughed. She looked at Red and pretended to be surprised. "Oh! Red! I thought you were at the main hall selling tickets."

"Hey Misty. Yeah I was, but nobody is up now, so I decided to walk around a while."

"Say aren't those the tickets for the Winter Ball?" She asked with a sweet smile. Uh-oh. I knew where this was going.

"Uh, yeah they are," Red looked at me for a moment, then he turned his attention back to Misty, "did you need one?" he asked.

"Yes, but, um…" she looked away. Oh god, she needs to get a role in one of those tragedy plays. "I don't have anyone to go with." She said.

Was I the only one who noticed the forced whimper in her voice? I looked at Red. He was frowning. Not only that, it was obvious he believed her. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and looked down. Misty glanced at me and gave a small smirk. How could she lie to Red! And I knew it was all a big fat lie, because any boy would gladly accompany her to the ball. I mean she was pretty…and me…well…that was another story.

"Uh…well I don't have a date either," Red said.

"Then maybe we can go together, you know just as friends?" Misty said. Keep saying that, we both know you won't think of it as _just_ friends, I told myself.

"Um…well…I eh…" Red looked oddly nervous. He looked at me again, "I was going to…"

"Go with someone else?" Misty asked. Red winced, and laughed weakly. Misty didn't look happy but she didn't let Red notice it. Instead she decided to take it out on someone else. "What about you Yellow? Are you going with someone?" she asked with a wide grin.

I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on me. My legs felt like jelly and I was pretty sure my face changed to its usual tomato form. She was pure evil.

"Uh…uh…I…erm…" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. The little people inside my head stumbled into each other trying to find an answer. "Well I haven't been feeling well lately." It wasn't a lie, I had been under a lot of stress because of _him. _

Remembering that, I looked around for any sign of him. Almost as if Red had read my mind he said, "Don't worry about that, Yellow. I will never let him go near you again," He smiled at me. Then seemed to have realized something, "o-or Blue! Hehe," he added with a nervous chuckle.

Misty glared at me for a second. Then pasted a fake grin on her lips. "Then maybe you can stay with poor Yellow, Red. She must be really sick."

Red looked back at me. His eyes were curious. I knew Misty was testing me to see if I'd actually have the guts to do that. A fire lit up inside me. I wasn't going to let her push me around anymore. I wasn't going to let her lie to Red like that or give in to her again. I could do this. I could ask Red if he wanted to go to the Ball with me, and tell him my feelings while I'm at it. I got this!

"Well I-"Red now gave me his full attention. All my confidence shattered. I don't got this. "i-it's ok…You shouldn't ruin your fun for me…and I think you should go with Misty. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun." I said blushing.

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't really mind," he said and smiled warmly, "Uh you know how Blue is, ehe, she would kill me hehe," he looked away nervously scratching his ear.

"It really is ok, Red. I think you deserve some free time after working so hard with the preparations for the party," I told him. Misty glanced back and forth between us.

"Then what do you say, Red?" she asked. He looked at me one last time, but I lowered my eyes.

"I'll be glad to go with you," he said. Misty beamed at him.

Just then the school bell rang. Class would start in 10 minutes and I did not have my stuff with me. Red and Misty were also missing their books. I looked around and noticed that there were a few students already in line for breakfast.

"Well gotta go!" Misty said cheerfully. She waved at us-or rather at Red- and walked outside towards the gym.

"See ya in Math class," he told me, then walked off.

As I watched him walk away I realized that there was a huge lump in my throat. I stood there for a long time watching the back of his head, wishing I could go back in time. No, that wouldn't help. Nothing would. I was better locked inside my room reading a book like the rest of the losers, and he was better off having a good time with the popular crowd.

* * *

The rest of the day was painfully slow and boring. Tests, notebook checks, and busy work took away all my energy. The only class I looked forward to was art with Mr. Lance. Through the last couple of weeks I had come to appreciate him as a friend. He seemed to understand the way my mind worked and made me a better artist. When I entered the room he wasn't there. A skinny man with brown hair-who I figured was a substitute- was sitting on his chair writing something on a piece of paper. I dragged myself to my seat and let my head fall on the table. This was the worst day of my life.

I heard more students enter the class room and take their seats. They started chatting among themselves; I heard a couple mention the ball. I put my arms behind my neck and waited for the bell to ring. Someone passed behind me and sat on the chair next to mine. I figured it was Silver since that person didn't say anything. The bell rang after a while. The substitute teacher told us to read a chapter from the books in the middle of the tables. I lifted my head to find Gold a little too close to my face. I jerked my head back in surprise.

"You-you scared me!" I gasped.

"You scared me too," he said with a pout, "I thought you were dead, because you were so silent-well you always are- but you weren't moving. And your arms, well that would be a weird way to die." He stared into space, fascinated by whatever it was he was thinking.

"Well I won't die in school. Sulking in a corner would be more like it."

"You ok?" he asked.

"I could be better…" I told him while grabbing one of the books.

"Need a hug?" He asked teasingly. It was strange how very nice that sounded in my ears.

"No, thanks," I told him, "where's Silver?"

"Oh he had to accompany Blue to who knows where," he told me and grabbed a book himself, "I'm pretty sure it was something about her dress for the dance."

I sighed. Blue was going too. Would she be mad because of Misty and Red? In the worst scenario, she would make me go to the ball. I gulped. I better find a hiding place.

"Wanna go to the Winter Ball with me?" Gold asked.

I turned around; my eyes wide open. Did he just ask me what I think he just asked me? And out of the blue too. I half expected him to laugh and say he was just joking. But when I analyzed his expression I saw he was dead serious.

"What?"

"I said: wanna go to the-"he started.

"No no no, I heard you the first time," I told him, "why me?"

"Geez, you didn't have to be so mean, just a 'no thank you' would have been good, but no, noooo you had to say 'Why me?' as if is I was the wor-"

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I mean you could go with someone else, like…Blue! She would love to go, you even said she was getting her dress today."

"Oh Yellow, as much I would love to be at m'lady Blue's side, there is this tiny problem," he said.

"Is it Silver? He's not as bad as you say he is ,Gold. He's a decent guy, and I've never seen him break someone's neck." I told him.

"That's because you're not around when he does! Last night he literally threw me down the stairs when I was peeking at Blue's minisk-"

"AHEM"

" I mean I was uh…the point is that I broke my neck! It still hurts!"he exclaimed.

"Gold, if he had broken your neck you would be dead right now."

"Oh…still! He would kick my butt if I went within a 30 feet diameter of Blue."

"Ask Miss Platina then. She likes fancy gatherings." I suggested.

"Hello? She has body guards, and two at that. They would kick my butt, too. Especially that blonde one…"

"Sapph would surely-"

"OH-HO-HO!" He said aloud. The teacher looked at us; a silent warning to be quiet.

"She doesn't need anyone; she can kick my butt herself!" He said in a whisper.

"What about Crystal? Have you asked her?" I said. He suddenly went quiet.

"No." He said flatly.

"Then why don't you ask her after class?"

"C'mon Yellow, my best buddeh! Can you- no more like you_ have_ to go with me. Please? Pretty please with a Cherubi on top?"

"Um…I don't think I should go…" I told him.

"Why? Is this what's been bothering you?" He asked.

Once again I was surprised by how easily he noticed things. I guess it was no use denying it in front of him, so I told him what happened. I told him about how Misty had asked Red to go with her, about the way she practically manipulated him, and how I had said I would stay behind when the day of the dance came. I skipped the emotional parts of course; Gold didn't need to know my feelings towards Red.

"Boy, you must really like him," he said absently. I flushed.

"N-no I don't!" I said as quietly as I could.

"You obviously do, haha, otherwise you wouldn't mind him hanging out with Misty, now would you?" He grinned.

I looked down in defeat. Was it really THAT obvious? And if it was, why couldn't Red see it? I felt Gold's hand on my shoulder. I put mine on top of his and looked up. It never hurt anyone to go with Gold to a dance. I had no way of knowing either, because I didn't know of anyone who had. He gave off a frustrated sigh. Something caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes. I looked at the direction his eyes were focused and saw a girl raising her eyebrows at us. Gold moved his lips but did not produce any sound. I'm pretty sure he said something like "What are you looking at?" or "Mind your own business." The girl giggled to herself and started gossiping with her girlfriends. For some strange reason I felt my face grow warm. Gold grinned at me.

"It's ok if you don't want to go, we can both be losers and hang at the lily gardens if you want," he said.

"Are you seriously not going to attend if I don't go with you?" I asked.

"Mmmmm…….yep!" He said.

I thought about for a moment. Gold was being honest when he said that. Something told me that. And I really wanted to be with Blue, and Sapph, and Crys, and Platina. There was nothing to lose.

"Ok, Gold. You win this time."


End file.
